Because Of You
by Fer3333
Summary: Sequel to  " Sasuke's Birthday: The Perfect Plan," Moving on, living my life with the one who I love . . . sounds like a good plan . . . even at the cost of my revenge. Hell, he's worth it.


**Anime:** Naruto

**Title:**Because Of You.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings:**Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto)

**Rating:**R or M

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warnings:** NO BETA. Lack of plot.

**Summary:** Sequel to " Sasuke's Birthday: The Perfect Plan," Moving on, living my life with the one who I love . . . sounds like a good plan . . . even at the cost of my revenge. Hell, he's worth it.

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke! Hope you return to Konoha or least your body . . . ouch, that's cold. lol So, this was supposed to be Sasuke's birthday fic. . . but it came out completely different from what I had thought . . . so, when I had at least, 6pgs, I noticed that . . . the plot was going to a different direction but . . . I was almost done, so I finished it. But I'm not happy with the result. But I wasn't prepared . . . yes, I did forgot about my Seme's birthday until Thursday night . . . and I started with no plot at all! :( Please forgive me. IF you somehow, enjoyed it . . . please review. **

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

"NARUTO! You came back!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled, running with his dog after sensing his friend's chakra inside the village.

Naruto grinned, "Yep just got here. What's up?"

"Dude, after you left, DAMN!"

"What happened?" Naruto started to shake Kiba.

"I overheard Tsunade-Sama that you'll be the next Hokage!"

"Kiba . . . you're such an idiot . . . that's old news, dog face." Naruto walked pass him and started to walk towards his house.

"Naruto, I think she's ready to retired and now, she thinks you're ready to take the title" Kiba followed his friend.

"Well, I'm not ready and to be honest, I think I'm in the worst stage in my life. I can't take control over the village, when my head is full of shit and . . . . that stupid, handsome Uchiha." he whispered the last sentence.

"What you said? I didn't hear the last part?" Kiba asked,

"Oh, nothing . . . Hey, dog-face . . . can we talk tomorrow, I'm tired really from my mission. I'll see tomorrow, okay." _'And my ass hurts like hell, thanks bastard.'_

He entered the dark, cold apartment; an empty feeling taking over his senses, as he stared at his dark apartment.

'_Oh well, I knew this was going to happen. Why I even bother thinking about him, when I know that probably now, he's hunting his brother . . . probably already forgot about our night together.'_

'_God, so that means that my training to become Hokage will be sooner that I have expected . . . well, at least I'd be busy and I won't have time to think about him.'_

Ready to go to bed, and rest inside his cozy bed, he closed his eyes; with Uchiha Sasuke, invading his dreamland, taking over his mind.

With a smile on his face, he slept, peacefully.

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to do it?" Karin asked, with her seductive voice that caused Suigetsu, to roll his eyes.

"I told you, I don't need you anymore. Is your choice if you want to stay, or go on your own way." he said, he didn't bother looking at her, he kept walking towards the village he used to hate with all his heart.

"Let's face it boss, she doesn't know what to do. Probably she was expecting you to ask her out or something." the shark boy laughed at Karin.

Said red hair glared, wanting to kill Suigetsu but knowing he was right, she let him live, at least for another day.

"Alright, I'll go. I have nowhere to go."

"That's what I thought bitch! "Suigetsu said, laughed, nonstop at the poor girl.

"Suigetsu, stop." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright, let's go."

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

Tsunade, doing what every hokage would do, when they're bored and tired.

Drinking shots of sake.

Ready to take it, wanting to taste the sake, which was the best from all the villages, she took the cup but a dark voice stopped her.

"Good morning Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade turned her head to her window, eyes widened, she stood up, fighting pose in place, and said,

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Said Uchiha, smirked, and took the chair available in front of Tsunade.

"I didn't come here to fight, Tsunade, besides; we both know who'll win in the end."

Tsunade frowned, "Alright, get to the point,"

She sat down and listened to Sasuke.

She didn't have a choice. He was right, compared to him, he was young, stronger and well, she was old. Yes, it hurt to admit, but it was the truth. That's the main reason she was ready to give Naruto the title.

_'Is time for the new generation to take control,'_

"Well, I decided to come back to my birth home, Konoha."

Tsunade just stared, "Sasuke just tell me what you want and your conditions."

"You know me so well," he smirked.

"Tch, Uchiha talk!"

"I want my record to be clear. My team will stay as well, so I want their records to be clear as well. We're going to follow every order you give us, our loyalty is now in Konoha. Second; I'm planning to marry and maybe form a family. I'm bisexual so I can pick anyone I want. Last thing, if Itachi is near Konoha, I want to have the pleasure to kill him, if I found out that someone else killed him; I kill said ninja who killed him!"

Honey eyes, just stared at Sasuke in complete shock.

"What made you change? Why now?"

Sasuke didn't need to think to answer that simple question.

"It's time to move on, and live my miserable life that I have left."

"It surprises me that now you want to change, I wander who, or what reason made you change."

"Aren't you going to deny anything that I have asked, so far?"

Tsunade smiled at him, "Konoha has change, including me. I think it was a big step from your part to come here and stay inside walls, knowing you could be out there, looking for Itachi. Besides, if the elders found out that you're here, they'll be delighted to have Uchiha Sasuke, back inside their beloved village where he belongs."

"But, I'll do whatever you ask, but in return, I want you to seal your loyalty with us, Konoha."

"Didn't I tell you that we're here to stay and obey your orders?"

"No, that's just words. I want actions, and for that, I want you to get a seal from Danzo."

"Fine. How does it work?"

"If you ever thought of betraying our village, anything that could cause danger to our village; the seal will activated and, you'll die instantly."

The three individuals in the back, gasped.

"Okay, we'll do it."

Karin, ready to object was stopped when Sasuke spoke,

"We, already decided to be loyal to you, the hokage, and if that's what you want us to do, to prove you our loyalty, then we no problem, right Karin?"

Karin gulped, but nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow at 6am come here. For now, I want you to stay inside the tower. Tomorrow after your seals, I'm announcing to the village that you're part of us, now."

"Sasuke, we'll talk about your future afterwards."

He nodded.

Following an anbu, Sasuke entered his room, the others doing the same.

'_Well, part one of my plan; success. Now, tomorrow, I might the chance to see Naruto, my love.'_

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

"Alright, Uchiha, come here so we can prepare you." Danzo said, his words spitting venom at Sasuke.

"Hn." he ignored the killing intent Danzo had after he came through the door, hoping the old-geezer would eventually calm down, but it got worst when Tsunade joined them.

"Alright, are you ready?"

He nodded.

Danzo started to make some hand-signs, after a minute, he "Cursed Seal" (1)

Immediately, Sasuke yelled, in pain, as he tried to stop Danzo but he was tied up and couldn't do anything, he just lay there and stayed strong.

"FUKK!" Sasuke's Sharingan activated, but as soon as Danzo saw this, he pushed more chakra, finishing the first Seal.

Team Hebi just stared at each other, gulping, and afraid of that powerful seal that caused pain to their leader.

"Damn, apparently it hurts like hell . . . he even screamed . . . I think I'm-"

"Next; Hōzuki Suigetsu."

"Oh-shit,"

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

After and hour, Danzo, exhausted, stood there with Tsunade, "Tsunade-hime, are you sure, you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes," she didn't need to look at him to know that he was glaring.

"Alright, I'm job is done." without a proper good-bye, he left.

She rolled her eyes, and headed to Sasuke's side, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, still having hard time to breathe due the intense effects of the cursed seal.

"Alright, let's go."

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

Outside, in front Hokage's tower, the whole village was waiting for the big news from the fifth Hokage.

Everyone was supposed to be here, supposedly because she was announcing some good news. Nobody suspected Uchiha Sasuke was back, or the fact that his team were joining as Konoha's shinobi army.

"Damn, she's taking to long . . . and I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

He knew, he was the main event, so, he just wanted to go up there, shake hands and said, "I accept" or something liked that.

"Probably something came up." Sakura said.

At the moment, she came out, waving at everyone, smiling.

"Thanks for coming, I have two news I want to announced," She yelled, after minutes of waiting now it was time to found out what everyone was waiting for.

"As you may have noticed, after Pein attacked, I wasn't the same as before. I have reached my limits and I think it's time for the next Hokage to my place." She smiled, and stared at everyone.

Jounin' and Anbu's were the only ones who knew, so they just smirked, at the shinobi's and villagers expressions.

Everyone gasped, they knew that Tsunade was strong, but who, who could be stronger than Tsunade-Sama herself?

"Uzumaki Naruto; the Seventh Hokage!" (2) she yelled, happily, as she announced what she had been dying to say in these couple weeks, dying to say that her, son, was now the Hokage and that now, his dream of becoming Hokage was accomplished.

Naruto calmly walked, smiling at everyone who cheered, and congratulated him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, in one week you'll be here, as we officially named you the Seventh Hokage."

Naruto just smiled, but, he needed to say something . . .

"I can't do it."

Gasps; people looked at each other, hoping that they were just hearing things, their hero, who defeated Pein, saved them many occasions . . . has just rejected the title to become Hokage.

"WHAT?" his friends were shocked to hear the terrible news, couldn't believed that Naruto just rejected his dream of becoming Hokage.

Inside the tower, Sasuke was paralyzed, the last thing he had in mind was Naruto saying 'NO' . . . at his ultimate dream; becoming Hokage was all he ever wanted.

Or that's what he thought.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF IN THIS INSTANT!" Tsunade yelled, hurt, and somewhat caught by surprised by Naruto's answer.

"I'm not qualified to become the Seventh Hokage. I have things on my mind, and I know that right now, I can't watch over the village." he turned around, closing his eyes as everyone who admired him, yelled at him.

"I'll be at home if you-"

"Dobe, still a dobe . . . _you_ haven't change at all."

Sasuke came out of the shadows, Sharingan activated – for some unknown reason- to talk with _his _friend, secret love and dobe.

The crowd gasped, calling out Sasuke name, staring at him in terror.

Said dobe was like paralyze, eyes widened and speechless.

"S-Sasuke . . ."

Instantly, jounin', teams 8-10 were in front of Naruto and Tsunade, ready to fight.

Sasuke smirked, "Tch I, Uchiha Sasuke, came to serve the Hokage, happy to know that said Hokage was none other than my _friend_, and now, you just rejected the title . . . what am I suppose to do now?"

Naruto, just stared at him . . . couldn't speak since he was having a hard time, believing that Uchiha Sasuke was here, inside the village, and, Tsunade acting like he was just anybody . . . he was a missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke for Christ sake!

"HOKAGE-SAMA WHAT DO WE DO?" an anbu yelled, eyeing Sasuke.

"Nothing. Uchiha Sasuke, is _now_, a part of Konoha, a citizen; a shinobi, like the rest of us."

"What? Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

It was an awkward moment. But at last, Naruto came to his senses.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," he smiled, breaking the intense moment, making Sasuke's heart melt at the simple action.

"Hn."

It was then, that Tsunade decided to step in, "Uchiha Sasuke, and his team, had proven their loyalty to me, by having the cursed Seal mark; which, it automatically, kill them with any action, or thought against Konoha."

Naruto gasped, "Are you crazy? What would you do that?"

"Because . . . I wanted to come and live my life, and be with the one I love." he looked at Naruto.

"But, if you are not going to be hokage, what's the reason for me to stay?"

He knew this will provoke his dobe, and it worked, seeing that Naruto was following inside the tower.

"Sasuke-SASUKE!"

He stopped in mid-step, and turned, making Naruto halt; but, since he was running, he didn't have time to react. Sasuke's arms caught him, pressing their bodies together, Naruto blushing, and Sasuke smirking.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I came for you, Naruto." without any more excuses, and leant down, claiming Naruto's lips as his.

Touching Sasuke's lips, feeling them one more time; it made Naruto's body warm and fragile.

This is what he wanted, what he desire and now, he was here to stay . . . his teme, _his _Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto pulled apart, eyes watery as he said, "So, you're staying with me . . ?"

"Yes. Forever."

"I-" Naruto put a finger, silencing him; smiling at him.

"You don't need to explain what made you change your mind . . . the importance is that you here, with me, and that now, you and me will make our wishes reality; to be together." and with that, he kissed the man he loves.

After what it seem like hours, both remembered that everyone were still outside.

Making their way; everyone cheered, clapping at both lovers.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"We knew you'd come back and accept . . ."

"Yes, now, I have everything I wanted."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Yes, he did have _everything_ he wanted.

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

**-Seven Months Later-**

"Hokage . . . everything is ready . . ."

"Thanks you can go now."

"Hai."

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to train?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned, his eyes sparkling, smiling at Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." he kissed him, showing his love with an extremely hot make-out session.

"How-how did you know-"

"Sasuke, I knew since the first time I start liking you."

"Well, since I was stuck here, all day, I didn't have the time to prepare you a decent meal or buy you your gift . . . So, tomorrow we-"

"I already have everything I ever wanted . . ." he smiled. A rare smile that only Naruto was lucky to see.

"Really?"

"You, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto as my boyfriend, and future husband." he smirked.

"HEY! I'm still Uzumaki!"

"Well, next week you'll be an Uchiha, and _mine_."

"Tch, possessive bastard,"

"I love you, Dobe."

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

THE END

Sasuke-kun's-Birthday

Fact (1) Yes I know this a different from the real one. . . but hey, it's a FanFiction I can change it. . . lol

Fact (2) I know, but I remembered that Danzo was the sixth, but even the **daimyo** were clueless about the number Kakashi was suppose to be, since Danzo wasn't officially presented as the Sixth.

Notes:

Please vote on my channel poll. . . PLEASE! Or I'll cry and stop writing! -Haha-

HAHAH I know . . . this was supposed to be amazing but. . . I didn't have time, and this only took me a day. . . I'm sooo sorry and I will see if I can do another shot, with a lemon and everything you were hoping to get in this one. . .


End file.
